Am I Obsessed With You?
by ImagineEzria
Summary: Just read..  :
1. Chapter 1

Am I Obsessed With You?

Aria's POV:

As I was sleeping, peacefully I heard a loud banging coming from outside my room. "Aria! Wake up, time for school!" My brother, Mike said to me. I jumped from the sound of his strong fists pounding on my door. I groaned and pulled the covers off of me. "I don't want to go to school." I said to myself. Mike over heard me and said, "And you think I want to start my sophomore year over again? Well, it looks like we both need to make some adjustments. I got up out of my bed and made my way over to my dresser. I inspected myself, making sure any of my bruises were visible. As I changed into a long sleeved shirt and tight skinny jeans, I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen. "Morning, sunshine!" Mike said to me in a sarcastic tone. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Morning." I heard my father's footsteps as he walked down the stairs. Mike looked down at the table and mumbled to him. "Morning, Byron." My dad opened the cabinet and grabbed his favorite coffee mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late." I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door.

When I got to school, I walked into the main office and grabbed a few papers. I fumbled through the pile of papers, looking for the combo to my locker. I walked over to my locker, turned the dial a few times and opened it. My old friend, Hanna walked over to her own locker, which was a few lockers down from mine. She looked at me and smiled slightly. I had my head turned towards my locker, and I could see Hanna looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Hey, Hanna." I said, softly. Hanna smiled softly at me and said, "Hi, Aria." "It's weird being back here, considering I was gone for a while." Hanna nodded, looked past me, shut her locker and walked away. "Well, that was awkward." I mumbled to myself. A tall, slightly handsome guy passed by me and stopped at his locker, which was two lockers down from mine. I saw him staring at me, but he quickly turned to his locker after he saw that I noticed him. I guess he knew I was completely staring at him. We locked eyes for a moment, but I turned away and rushed off to my first period class.

Ezra's POV:

As I watched the girl walk down the hallway, I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. As I turned to see who it was, I felt a pair of lips on mine. It was my annoying girlfriend, Jackie. I kissed her back with completely no passion what so ever. "I haven't seen you in forever, and that's all I get?" Jackie said, seeming annoyed and pissed off. "Sorry. I haven't been here in a while. It's just..weird being back here." I explained. "Oh." Jackie said, with a slight frown. "Yeah, well I better go." I turned away from her and walked off to my first class.

Aria's POV:

I walked into first period and I took my seat. As I waited for the last bell to ring, I looked through the papers that I was given earlier. The guy that I came across earlier, walked in a few seconds after the bell had already rang. "Well, Well, Well. Welcome, back Ezra. You're late as usual." The teacher had said to him. He just nodded and walked over to the seat next to me. "Hm, Ezra's his name? Isn't Ezra a girl's name?" I thought to myself. I looked at Ezra from the corner of my eyes.

Ezra's POV:

"Pst! Ezra, pst!" Hardy said, trying to get my attention. When that didn't work, he threw a piece of crinkled up paper at the back of my head. "EZRA!" I saw the girl sitting next to me staring at me, I ignored her and turned to Hardy. "What could you possibly want?" I asked, a little annoyed. "How's your new apartment?" Hardy asked. "Uhm. Fine?" "Awesome. I was hoping we could have a party at your place sometime." "Absolutely not. If my landlord found out I had a party, he'd kick me out." I said to him. "Since when do you follow the rules?" I shrugged. "True. But I don't want to get kicked out..again." "Yeah..well."

"Hardy and Ezra! Do you think I could continue this lesson? Or do you want to finish your conversation first?" The teacher asked. I gestured him to the board. "You may continue." I said with a slight smirk. I turned my head slightly and I looked over to the girl next to me. She saw me staring. "What?" She asked, with a slight attitude. I talked softly, so the teacher couldn't hear. "What? It's okay for you to stare at me, but I can't glance at you?" "Uhm, I actually wasn't staring. I just..I haven't seen you around here since I haven't been in Rosewood in a while." She kept rambling, trying to make an excuse. I cut her off, "Fair enough." "So, what's your excuse for looking at me?" She said, with a flirty smile. "You do realize you're fairly new here, too. Right?" I told her. "Fair enough." She said, basically mocking me. I heard the teacher sigh. "Okay, Mr. Fitz and Ms. Montgomery and Hardy, you all have detention after school." "WHAT? I wasn't even talking this time." Hardy shouted. "Fine. But Ezra and Aria, you both have detention." "Please! I'm sorry, I can't have detention on my first day!" Aria exclaimed. "Not enough word out of you two."

Aria's POV:

When the bell rang, I got out of the classroom quickly as possible. As I walked down the hallway, I punched one of the lockers. "Damn it!" I shouted. Ezra walked slowly over to me. "It won't be that bad. We just have to sit there." I shook my head and looked Ezra in the eyes. "Yeah, not THAT bad." I said, while I walked away from him.

Ezra's POV:

Jackie walked over to me and swung her arm around my waist. "Why were you talking to her?" She asked, a little disgusted. I turned to her and said, "Why not?" "Because. She's new. Which means she's a loser. You should know that." "Well, why should that matter?" "Ezra, out of everyone in this school, you should be the ones most concerned with his reputation. You just got back from jueve from crying out loud!" I rolled my eyes at her. I swear, everything out of her mouth sounds bitchy. "Whatever, I'll see you later." I pushed away from her and walked to detention.


	2. Chapter 2

Am I Obsessed With You?

Author's POV:

Aria stared at her schedule to try and figure out where her classes were. Spencer Hastings, Aria's old best-friend wasn't paying attention where she was going; she bumped into Aria, causing both their books to fall on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking!" Aria exclaimed. Spencer smiled slightly at her, and laughed softly. "It's okay. I wasn't looking either." Spencer stood up and held out her hand to Aria. Aria stood up. "Thanks." Aria smiled. "You're welcome. Oh, didn't you just get back from Iceland?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, just yesterday actually. It's so weird to be back here." "Nice. Well, I better get going, we should hang out sometime." "Yeah, we should." They both smiled and walked away in different directions.

In Detention –

Aria was sitting at her desk, looking at the clock every 10 seconds. Ezra leaned forward and started to talk to Aria quietly. "You do know looking at the clock every 10 seconds isn't going to make time go by any faster, right?" Aria turned to him. "Shut up, it's your fault I'm in here." She said in a snarky tone. "What so bad about detention? It'll be over in less than 5 minutes." Ezra said, confused. "I'm going to be in _so much _trouble for this." "What? Your parents will actually ground you on the first day of school?" Ezra asked, still confused. Aria turned to face the front of the classroom as her eyes welled up with tears at the word "parents." Ezra sighed and looked around the room, frustrated. As a few long minutes passed by, Aria tapped on the desk, anxiously. Ezra looked at Aria's tapping fingers and noticed a small scar on her right wrist. He tapped her on her back and said, "Hey.." Aria turned to face him. "What?" she asked, getting annoyed. "Do you mind if I ask how you got that scar on your wrist?"


	3. Chapter 3

Am I Obsessed With You?

_**Since the last chapter was long, I'm going to leave you guys with another chapter. A longer one, too. **_

Author's POV:

Aria stopped tapping her fingers, placing her hands on her lap and turned her body towards Ezra. "Well, that all depends if I can ask you why your parents kicked you out." Aria said. Ezra flashed his boyish smile. "Touché. My parents' didn't want a criminal in their house. Your turn." Aria looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you do to become a criminal?" Ezra shook his head. "I'm not answering that. I answered your question, now you answer mine." Aria looked at the clock seeing that they only had 30 seconds left. "My mom died in a car accident while we were in Iceland. When she died, I tried to kill myself." Aria stood up as the bell rang and ran out of the classroom, leaving Ezra in shock.

At the Montgomery house.

Aria opened the front door, quietly; making sure her dad wasn't around. "Where the hell were you!" Bryon screamed, furiously. "I- I'm sorry, I had detention." Aria said, quietly. "And how the hell did you get detention?" Mike slowly walked into the room, and stood by the door. Aria looked down and mumbled, "For talking in class." Byron slapped her on her head. "SPEAK UP!" Aria looked up and glared at him. "Well maybe if you didn't drink so much, you'd be able to hear me perfectly!" Byron's veins on his temple trembled. He slapped her across the face so hard that he made her fall to the ground. He stood over her and said, "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you son of a bitch!" He spit on her face and walked out of the room, pushing Mike out of the way. Mike rushed over to Aria when their father walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" Aria slowly turned and looked up at her brother. She looked down and looked back at her brother. "Thanks for helping me." Aria said to him, sarcastically. "You shouldn't have said that to dad." Aria looked down once more and mumbled. "It doesn't matter; he'd find another reason to hit me anyways." Mike sighed. "Come on; let's go get you cleaned up. Your nose is all bloody." Aria shook her head. "No, I don't need your help." As she stood up, she looked Mike in the eye. "I've been taking care of myself for a year. I don't need you." Aria turned and walked up the stairs. Mike sighed, he knew he should have helped her.

The Next Morning. –

Aria walked down the stairs, slowly. She glanced at her brother, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Mike looked at Aria. "What, no good morning?" Aria turned to face her brother, reveling a black eye and swollen lip. "Good morning." Mike's mouth dropped open from the sight of his sister's injuries. "Oh, Aria.." Mike touched her shoulder, but Aria shook him off. "Don't." Aria said, while she backed away. "I'm fine." Aria said, while making a break for the door.

At School –

Aria stood at her locker as she put her books in. Spencer tapped her on the shoulder. Aria turned to face her, she had sunglasses on to make sure no one noticed her black eye. Spencer held up a box of chocolates and flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Spencer exclaimed. Aria looked at the chocolates and then at Spencer. "Today's Valentine's day?" Aria asked. "Well, no. But since Valentine's day is on a Saturday, everyone in school is celebrating it today." Aria just nodded her head. She turned back to her locker, closed it and then turned back to face Spencer. "You're not a Valentine's day person now are you?" Spencer asked. Aria shook her head. "No, not really." Spencer lowered the chocolates and flowers down at her side. "Oh, sorry." Aria shrugged, forcing a tight smile on her face. "It's alright." Emily walked over to Spencer and took the box of chocolates from her hand. Spencer turned around to see who took her chocolates. She laughs when she realizes it was Emily. "Come on, Em. Give them back." Emily held the chocolates over Spencer's head. "Who are these for? Your lover?" Emily teased. Spencer reached for the chocolates. "He's not my lover." "Who's not your lover?" Aria asked, confused. "Oh nobody. So Em, did you study for the English test?" "C'mon, Spence. Don't change the subject. We're talking about Toby Cavanaugh, by the way." Aria turned to Spencer. "As in Jenna Cavanaugh's brother?" Emily groaned. "I hate that name." Spencer rolled her eyes as she saw Ezra heading their way. "We'll see you later, Aria." Ezra walked over to his locked and opened it. Aria looked at him and then walked away. Ezra didn't turn to face Aria, but he saw her walking away from the corner of his eye. "Wait." Aria stopped, but didn't turn around. Ezra grabbed a couple of books from his locker, closes it and then walks in front of Aria. "Is it true? What you said to me yesterday?" Aria looked down at her feet. "Why would I lie about something like that?" Ezra shrugged. "I don't know." He notices her lip. "Hey, what happened?" Ezra reached his hand out to her face. She turned her head away from his hand. "Nothing. I should go." Aria walks away to her first class.


	4. Chapter 4

_Am I Obsessed With You?_

_Author's POV:_

Ezra frowned and sighed. As he turned to shut his locker, Jackie tapped him on the shoulder. Ezra turned around and slightly smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Jackie shrieked. She held up a small teddy bear. Ezra sighed once more. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow." He told her. "That's why you're taking me to the Valentine's dance tomorrow." Ezra raised an eyebrow at Jackie. "What if I don't want to?" "You really don't have a choice." Jackie said, getting a little angry. "Well what if I don't want to go with _you to the dance?" _Jackie gasped in shock. "Are you breaking me up Valentine's Day!" She said, making her voice a little higher. "Actually, I'm breaking up with you on Friday the 13th." Ezra turned on his heel and walked away to his first period class, leaving Jackie alone, shocked and confused.

During first period, Ezra walked over to his seat and leaned forward to talk to Aria. "Hey, are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Aria turned her head to look at Ezra. "There's a dance tomorrow?" Ezra nodded. "Yeah. Are you going?" "Uhm, well I just got back from Iceland two days ago." Ezra smiled slightly. "Is that a yes?" "That's a no." Aria turned around to face the front of the room. "Well, what if you had someone to take you?" "Like who?" Ezra smile got a little bigger. "Like me." Aria glared at him in disgust. "Then that's a _hell _no." He looked down at his lap and frowned. "Am I really that bad?" Aria sighed and twisted in her seat. "No. I'm just not a dance kind of person." "Okay, how about if we go out to dinner instead?" "You're not giving up on this are you?" Ezra flashed his boyish smile at her. "Nope." Aria blushed. "Wouldn't your girlfriend mind?" "Nope, cause I broke up with her." Aria glared at him, getting angry. "Oh, so I'm the rebound?" Ezra shook his head. "No, no, no. I know how this may look, but I promise you, you're not a rebound." Aria sighed and shook her head slowly. "I don't know." Ezra gave her the puppy dog look. "Please. Give me one chance." Aria shook her head once more, but she couldn't help but smile. "Okay, fine. But we're going to the dance. I think it'd be better to be in public than just you and me." Ezra's eyes grew big and he smiled. He sat back in his seat. "Deal."

Aria scanned throughout the lunch room, looking for Spencer and Emily. "So, Em. Who are you going to the dance with?" Emily looked down at her tray and sighed softly. "No one." "What? Why not?" "Because no one asked me." Spencer sighed and got up from her seat. Emily grabbed Spencer's head, worried that she might do something to embarrass her. "Spence, where are you going?" Spencer walked over to Simone's table. "Hey, Simone." Simone looked away from her friends and stared up at Spencer. "Uhm, yeah?" "Would you like to go to the dance with Emily?" Simone smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Spencer smiled back. "Awesome! Emily and I are going to get ready at her house, so come over around 7 PM tomorrow." Simone nodded in agreement and started to talk to her friends once again. Spencer strode back to the table, looking accomplished. "There. Now you have a date." Emily's eyes grew large. "What? Who!" "Simone." Emily sank in her seat, feeling embarrassed, but secretly happy at the same time. Spencer smiled slightly and put her hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily looked at Spencer and smiled. "I'm kind of excited." They both chuckled. "Oh crap! Aria doesn't have a date, though." Aria sat down next to Emily. She bit her lip softly. "Actually, I do. Well technically it's not a date, I just said yes for him to stop bugging me." Spencer and Emily both smiled at Aria. "Who are you bringing?" Jackie walked past their table, but stopped to listen to their conversation. "Ezra Fitz." Jackie's mouth dropped and she stomped over to where Ezra was sitting. Emily spit out her water and Spencer's mouth dropped open in shock. "WHAT!" They both shouted. Aria looked down. "He asked me and wouldn't stop until I said yes to him. I'll be fine. It's just one dance." Spencer shrugged. "It's your funeral."

-Meanwhile with Jackie and Ezra-

"You're going to the dance with that bitch?" Jackie said, a little too loudly. Ezra turned to face Jackie. "She's not the bitch. You are." Jackie's mouth dropped open once more. "You dumped her for me?" She shrieked. "I didn't dump you for her." Jackie cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. "Then why did you break up with me?" Ezra smiled. "Because you're the bitch, Jackie. Not her." Jackie glared at him and snarled at him softly. "Oh, and also. I know you cheated on me while I was in jail." "Alright. If you think I'm a bitch, I'll show you a bitch." Jackie stomped away and slammed through the cafeteria doors. Ezra shook his head and turned back to his friends. "Dude, did you really dump Jackie for that other chick?" Hardy asked. Ezra glared at him.

-The night before the dance –

Aria shuffled through Spencer's closet. "I don't know what to wear, or how to do my makeup. I haven't been to a dance in forever." Aria exclaimed. Emily smirked at Aria, pushing her down onto Spencer's computer chair. "I'll do your makeup." Spencer put her hand on Aria's shoulder. "And I'll find out something to wear." Emily took off Aria's sunglasses. "Oh my god! What happened to your eye?" Aria shrugged. "Oh, I tripped over some boxes and hit my face on my floor. Do you think you can cover it up?" By now, she was use to making up stories to cover up her Dad's dirty work. Emily nodded, not believing her completely. Emily began to do her makeup while Spencer laid out a short black dress with lace that scoops down to show off some cleavage.

After a half hour, Ezra knocked on the Hasting's front door. The girls ran down the stairs to open the door. As Aria opened the door, she relieved her freshly curled hair and her smokey makeup. Aria put her hands on her hips and turned a little, showing off her ass and pale legs. "Wow. You look..amazing." Ezra said, slightly checking her out. Aria smiled and blushed. "Thanks." Ezra held out his hand. "Ready to go?"

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

_Am I Obsessed With You?_

_Author's POV:_

Aria smiled and took his hand. "Let's go." They show up at the dance, Ezra opens his door and goes to the other side to open up Aria's door. Ezra took her hand and they walked into the dance. Aria started to smile once more and then looks around the room to see everyone is staring at them. She slowly pulls her hand away from Ezra. "So, why did you choose me to come with you tonight?" Ezra turned to face her with a smile. "Because." He places his hands on her small hips. "I wanted to get to know you better." Aria flashed another one of her famous smiles at him. She put her arms around his neck. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Ezra pondered for a moment as they moved with the music. "What's your favorite color?" Aria looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Ezra shook his head. "Just answer the question, please." She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. Pink?" Ezra cocked his head. "Why?" "I'm not sure. It just suits me." Ezra nodded. "Okay, next question." He looked into her eyes, giving her a serious look. "But you have to answer this truthfully." Aria nodded slowly. "Okay. Go for it." Ezra didn't look away from her eyes. "What happened to your lip?"

Meanwhile with Spencer and Emily –

"Where the hell is she?" Emily asked, getting impatient. "She'll be here. Calm down." Spencer told her, touching her shoulder with her hand softly. Toby looked to the door and pointed. "Is that her?" Emily's eyes got big. "Oh my god." She turns towards Spencer, flattening her hair. "How do I look?" Spencer smiled at her. "You look wonderful." Spencer slapped Emily's butt. "Go get her." Emily looked at Spencer and gave her a smirk and a small wink.

Meanwhile with Jackie and Hanna. –

Hanna stood by the door next to Jackie. Jackie stared at Ezra and Aria in disgust. "Ugh, they're so gross together." Hanna shook her head and looked down at her freshly painted toes. "I don't even want to look at him." Jackie snarled. "I think you should get him back for what he did to you. He stole something from you, now it's time for you to steal something from him." Jackie shook her head in disagreement. "No, I can't. I don't want to talk to him." Hanna grunted. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Mike overheard the two, and called Aria to warn her.

With Emily and Spencer –

Simone and Emily walked back to Spencer and Toby, hand in hand. "Em, you look amazing." Simone whispered, making Emily blush. "Thanks, you do too." Simone blushed as well and gripped onto her hand tighter. "Do you guys want to dance or do you just want to stand around?" Toby glanced at Spencer, grabbing her hand. "Let's go." The four went out onto the dance floor. The DJ put on a faster song and they all went wild.

With Ezria –

Aria looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say. Ezra placed his finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up towards him. "Be honest." Aria took a deep breath, and was about to answer until her phone rang. She dug through her purse and grabbed it. "It's my brother." Ezra looked into her eyes. Aria opened her phone and then closed it. "He can wait." She smiles a little and then set the phone back into her purse. "If I tell you the truth, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even your best friend, Hardy. Okay?" Ezra nodded in agreement. "Okay. I promise." Aria glanced down at the floor once more and took a deep breath. "Ever since my mom died, my dad deiced to drink a lot. And when he drinks too much, he takes his anger out of me." Ezra stared at her shocked, and a little mad. "He hits you?" Aria nodded sadly, tears started to form in her eyes. Ezra whipped her tears away. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll never let him touch you again." Ezra kissed her forehead and then stared into her eyes. Aria slowly looked up at him so their eyes met each other's. Ezra looked into her eyes for a few more seconds until he found himself leaning into kissing her, passionately. Aria was shocked, but mostly happy. She kissed him back and wrapped her fingers around his wrists. Jackie walked over to them and clapped. "Great job, Ezra." Ezra pulled away from the kiss and turns his head towards Jackie. "What do you want?" Jackie smirked as she came up with an idea. "You almost had me convinced that you actually liked her!" She takes out a twenty dollar bill and hands it to him. "Here you go. You won the bet! You worked really hard for this money." Aria stepped away from Ezra and then glanced at Jackie. "What is she talking about?" Jackie looked at Aria. "Aw, you actually thought he liked you? How sweet." Ezra started to get angry. "Jackie, stop it. Now." Aria turned to Ezra. "I was a bet? I was a fucking bet?" Tears started to form in her eyes once more. Ezra shook his head. "No, she's just saying this because I broke up with her. Please don't believe her." Ezra started to reach for her hand. Aria pulled away. "Don't fucking touch me. I should have known you didn't like me. All that crap you told me was a lie. Don't fucking speak to me again." Aria turned on her heels and stormed out of the school. Ezra turned to Jackie. "What the hell was that about?" Jackie smirked. "I told you I could be a bitch." She walked back to Hanna.

With Demi –

Bryon pushed through Demi's bedroom door and started to yell. "Where the hell have you been all night?" Aria looked up at him and cried harder. "I was at a dance.." She managed to say. Byron looked at her, disgusted. "With a boy?" Aria looked him in the eyes. "Opposed to what? Yes a boy." Byron's face got red and the veins on his temple started to tremble. "I told you to NEVER talk to me like that." "Then get out of my room!" Aria screamed. Byron walked towards her and put his hands around her throat. "Don't raise your voice at me!" Aria tried to grabs at his hands to try to pull him away as she gasped for air. He threw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Aria laid on the floor, crying harder.

The next morning –

Mike banged on Aria's door. "Hey, it's almost time for us to leave. What's taking you so long?" Mike pushed through her bedroom door. He notices Aria on the ground. He rushed over to her and picks her up in his arms. "We're going to get you help. Don't worry." Aria opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes. She tried her best to shake her head. "I'm fine. I just need to clean myself up." Aria said with a weak voice. Mike shook his head in disagreement. "No, you're not fine, Aria. We need to get you some help." Aria shook her head once more. "I just need to stay home for a few days." Mike started to get frustrated. "No. We're taking you to the hospital." He picked her up in his arms. Aria bit her lip, trying not to scream in pain. The truth was, she wasn't alright. She wasn't even close to be alright. Mike looked his sister in the eyes as tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Mike walked down the stairs and carried her out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Am I Obsessed With You?

_Author's POV:_

Aria laid on the bed, staring out the window. She couldn't believe she let her father take his abuse to this level. He usually just smacks, punches or does whatever he could to get his anger out, but she never had to go to the hospital because of him before. Mike walked into the room and sat on the chair next to her. "The doctor said you have two broken ribs, a broken arm and the rest is just a few cuts and bruises." Aria just nodded and continued to stare out the window. Aria heard her phone buzzing on the near bedside table; she reached for it with her good arm and read the text message. "Where are you? We heard what happened with Ezra. He has been asking about you all day today. We went to your house, but you weren't there. Tell me you're alright. – Spencer." Aria texted Spencer back saying, "I'm alright. I'm in the hospital because I got into a minor car crash. Nothing serious, though."

A few minutes went by; Spencer and Emily rushed into Aria's hospital room. "We came as soon as we got your text. What happened?" Spencer asked, a little shooken up. Aria was shocked by her friends arrival, she tried to make up a story quickly. "I uhm, tried to drive my dad's car, but I'm not use to a stick shift, so it didn't go so well. But you guys really didn't have to come down here, I'm alright." Aria spoke. Emily shook her head. "No, you don't look fine." "But I am." Aria looked at the girls. "No one else knows I'm here, right?" Emily looked down at the ground and Spencer just stared out the window while she whistled softly. "Emily?" Aria asked. "Well, we had to get a ride down here. So we asked Toby, and then Toby told Ezra." Emily started to trail off. "Ezra's here?" She tried to scream, but she was too weak. Emily nodded. "He's in the car with Toby, he thinks it's his fault." Spencer added. Aria looked at both of them and bit her lip. She couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Could you ask him to come in here, please?" Aria asked. Emily looked at her expression. "Are you sure?" Aria just nodded and looked down at her hands. "Okay, if that's what you want. We'll go get him." Spencer told her. Emily went over to Aria and kissed her on her head and followed Spencer out of the room.

Ezra knocked on the wooden door, not looking at Aria. Aria looked up at him and gestured him for to come in. "You can step into the room, you know." Ezra walked in, slowly and sat on the chair next to her bed. He stared at the tiles on the floor the whole entire time, not wanting to see how broken Aria looked. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered. "For what, for using me as a bet?" Aria exclaimed. Ezra stared to get a little frustrated. He still couldn't believe that he would use her for a bet. Ezra finally looked up at her as he started to speak again. "You weren't a bet." Aria glanced over at Ezra for a moment. "Then why did Jackie say everything she said?" "Because she was pissed that I broke up with her to be with you." His eyes started to form tears as he saw Aria hooked up to a lot of wires. He shook his head and stood up for the chair. "I should go." Aria reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. "No! Please don't go!" She couldn't believe what she was saying, just two minutes ago she hated him. Ezra looked at their hands. He turns to face her as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry. This is completely my fault." Aria stared up at him, confused. "How is this your fault? I'm the one who left the dance, and I'm the one who mad my dad infuriated, not you." Ezra stroked the back of Aria's hand with his thumb. "But I'm the one who said he'd never touch you again, now look at you. You're hooked up to a million wires, and you're broken." Aria used all of her strength to bring him closer. "This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Ezra walked over to the chair and brought it closer to the bed. He sits down again at her side. "Then you need to stop blaming yourself for your dad abusing you. If anyone is to blame, it's your dad." Aria nodded. "Okay, fine. But you didn't say anything to anyone about my dad, did you? Or the fact that I tried to kill myself last year?" Ezra shook his head. "No, of course not." Aria smiled weakly. "Thank you.." Ezra leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Aria." She looked back into his deep blue eyes. "Yes?" "Will you go out with me?" Ezra whispered. She smiled a little bit more. "No." Ezra looked at her, shocked. "Why not?" "Because I have some questions for you, too." Ezra raised one of his eyebrows at her. "Okay, what is it?" Aria smiled cheekily at him. "What's your favorite color?" "Blue and red." "Why?" She asked. "Because those were the colors that you were wearing when I first saw you." Aria giggled softly. "Do you use that line on all of the ladies?" Ezra smiled at her. "No, just you." He kissed her on her forehead once more. "Not to ruin the moment, but where's your dad right now?" Aria glanced at the floor. "I'm not sure." Ezra started to get angry just thinking about him. "He should be in jail right now." Aria shook her head. "No, I don't want him in jail. He's all I have, so please don't tell the cops the truth." Ezra looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Fine." Jackie stood outside the door with a smirk on her face, she heard the whole entire conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Am I Obsessed With You?

Author's POV:

Ezra has been with Aria for almost 4 hours now; The only thing that they did was ask questions about each other. Ezra groaned when Aria wanted to ask another question. "Another one?" Ezra asked. "Yes, but this is the last one. I promise." Ezra rolled his eyes, playfully. "Okay, go for it." Aria cleared her throat and began speaking again. "Alright, but you have to be completely honest." "I don't like where this is going, but okay." Aria looked into Ezra's eyes. "Why were you in juvie?" Ezra sighed. He looks at her and then grabs her hand as he looked back down at the ground. "I was stupid. I got drunk at a party, and I drove my best friend and I home. I didn't think I was that drunk, that was until we got into a car crash. My best friend was killed on impact." As he talked about the car accident, Aria's eyes welled with her own tears. Ezra looked at her and whipped away her tears. "I'm sorry, you told me to tell you the truth. I didn't mean to upset you." He put his hands on her face and pecked her on her lips softly. Aria glanced over at him. "How could you be so stupid?" She asked. Ezra was a bit shocked by her reaction, he expected her to be upset with him, not angry. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I completely regret my choice every day." "You took someone's life. How could you do something like that?" Ezra looked at his feet. "Believe me, I didn't mean to. I seriously hate myself for what I did. If I could relive that night, I wouldn't even gotten in that car." She glanced over at him, noticing that his eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. It's just.. my mom was killed by a drunk driver." Aria intertwined her hand with his. Ezra brushed her hair out of her face. "I didn't know." She forced a smile on her face. "There was no way you could've known." Ezra nodded and glimpsed up at her. "Are we done with questions now?" "Yes."

Two Weeks Later –

"Here, let me get that for you." Ezra grabbed Aria's books from her locker. Aria smiled at him. "Thanks, but I can carry my own books. I think my arm is getting somewhat better." She tried to grab her books from Ezra's hands with her good arm. Ezra flashed her a small smile. "I don't care how much you're feeling better; I'm holding your books." Aria giggled at him. "You're stubborn, you know that, right?" "It's what I'm good at." Ezra stood there, smiling as he took some of Aria's books from her good arm. He turns and sees Hardy handing out flyers. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." Ezra mumbled under his breathe. Hardy was handing out flyers to every person that walked by him. "You don't want to miss this; it's going to be the party of the year!" A few more people took flyers from his hand, "Yeah, go tell your friends!" Hardy spotted Ezra a few feet in front of him. "Shit." He muttered under his breathe, as he started to walk fast in the opposite direction. Ezra grabbed his shoulder before Hardy could walk away. He spun him around quickly. "Do you want me to get kicked out?" Ezra asked in a pissed off tone. "Your landlord isn't going to care, so chill man. You need this party, think of it as a Welcome Home present." "It's my apartment." Ezra exclaimed, trying to keep his cool. "Exactly! I'm welcoming you home to your apartment!" Ezra rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Hardy, come here." He leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. Hardy leaned in, so he could listen to what Ezra had to say. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Ezra screamed. Hardy quickly pulled away. "Damn, dude." He mumbled. Aria stepped in between them before they started a fight. "Okay, listen." Aria started as she turned to face Ezra. "Maybe a party won't be so bad!" Aria turned to face Hardy. "And you, you're an idiot." Hardy raised an eyebrow and threw his arms into the air. "She does have a point, Ezra." Ezra smirked. "About you being an idiot?" Hardy rolled his eyes and sighed before he started again. "No. About the party being a good thing." Ezra shut his eyes and pondered for a moment. "Fine, but if you get me kicked out, it's your fault, not mine." "Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I have to give this flyer to that gorgeous girl over there." Hardy walked passed Aria and Ezra quickly.


End file.
